


Trapped

by JammyJamFan



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyJamFan/pseuds/JammyJamFan
Summary: And now Jane was trapped, with Maura, in a shipping container, on an extremely hot day, and that container had heated up until it felt like a dry sauna inside. They had been trapped for what felt like hours and would soon be fighting for their lives. A better ending for the final series. Complete. Definite Rizzles.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> You know I love these one shots. I seriously wish I had more time to write. This one came about because the AC in my car is buggered and I thought I was going to die today...Yes my life is insane but that's the reason I keep posting :) This is how the final series should have ended...Enjoy.

 

It was a case like any other case. There was the victim. The crime scene. The evidence. A witness. An autopsy. And a few clues that gave rise to at least one wild speculative theory.

They had interviewed the witnesses and then had followed the leads.

But now Jane was trapped, with Maura, in a shipping container, on an extremely hot day, and that container had heated up until it felt like a dry sauna inside.

They had been trapped for what felt like hours and would soon be fighting for their lives.

"It's so hot." Jane commented for the hundredth time fanning herself with the front of her shirt and wiping the sweat beads off her face before they evaporated in the heat.

Maura looked up from staring at her bare feet, her expensive shoes abandoned on the floor beside her. "We just have to stay cool."

Jane groans softly and massages the skin between her eyebrows. She had removed her shoes, socks and jacket already and was slowly stripping off the rest of the wet layers.

"We have to get out of here." Jane said for about the fiftieth time.

Maura responds with a hopeless sigh.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Language Jane."

Jane had been caught off guard and kicked herself that they were in this mess in the first place.

"We have to get out of here."

"We tried already Jane...before."

They had searched for a way out but it was hopeless. Jane had screamed for help until she was hoarse but no one had come. She had tried to call for help on her phone but the call never dialed out and beeped between no service and 1 bar which no matter where should stood kept dissapearing. And she had also hammered the doors with her fists until they hurt. That was when Maura had started to quietly sob _'Stop Jane, you'll exhaust yourself. You will need your strength.'_

Jane's mind was foggy and she wasn't even sure how long ago that was now.

"I'm sorry Maura, God I'm so sorry."

She struggled to even recall how the clues had led her to this precise location at this time. The heat inside the container was not only making it hard to think but it was also hard to breathe.

"This is all my fault. I'm such an idiot."

She knew she should have called for backup before she got out of her cruiser. But she had not.

She knew she should have told Korsak her plans...she couldn't even remember if she had.

She must have told Maura because she was here with Jane.

She did know she had left the file on her desk with the details of the hunch she had been following but whether anyone would notice her absense and even look at it, and soon enough to save them both, was uncertain, improbable in the least.

"It's not your fault Jane." Maura says simply but Jane doesn't accept it.

Jane had just been typical Jane, she had arrived and decided to have a quick look around to make sure it was the right place after all before calling for backup. She had found the container her private informant had told her about which was labelled CX1892045 down the side in large black lettering and had cut the bolt on the doors and pried the two large doors open. And as she stood back, silhouetted in the frame, she knew the container was completely empty except for a plank of wood about sitting height running down each side, of which they were now both sitting, had to sit because of their muscles cramping and the heat. There was a large piece of perspex like a skylight welded into the ceiling giving plenty of light to show that what Jane had expected to find was missing. Jane had then pulled the piece of paper out of her back pocket to check the serial number was correct. The next thing she remembered was something thumping her in the back of the head and shoving her forwards, it was not hard enough to knock her out but she had stumbled and fallen onto the ground clutching the back of her head. By the time she had been able to get to her feet, the changing of light and the groaning sounds of steel on steel told her the door was shutting with them inside.

"We are going to die in here." She whined softly, "You are going to die because of me."

Since the doors had fully shut and the eerie calmness had engulfed them, Jane had been unable to tell Maura that, to her knowledge, no-one was looking for them. She hadn't wanted Maura to worry and had purposely stayed calm to keep them both calm. But now, after what felt like at least another few hours, she was starting to panic.

"Jane you need to stay calm, everything will be ok."

Jane stripped off her moist top and pants and the sweat now clung to her skin and evaporated in the heat, except Jane's boxers and tank top which were beyond moist. Maura was showing mostly skin, she had joking said she hoped she wouldn't be rescued in only her knickers and bra. But they were still sweating and according to Maura that was a very good sign.

"You're to beautiful to die Maur, I'm sorry."

Maura chuckles softly and clumsily reaches her hand to Jane's face placing a finger on Jane's dry lips, "Shhh, we are going to be ok."

Jane take's Maura's hand and kisses it, "I know I was going to leave, go to Quantico and all that, but, I don't honestly know how I could possibly go on without you in my life."

Maura studies Jane's face trying to determine if Jane is having an anxiety attack, delirious, exposing regrets because of fear...or speaking the truth because it might be the last time she truly can.

Jane continues, "I don't have to go, I could stay with you forever, if we get out of here that is. I mean if I don't show at Quantico they will just have to fire me."

Maura half smiles because a full smile would take more energy than she can afford, but she is touched by Jane's words real or imagined.

"You'd be throwing away your career Jane."

"Well...Maybe I don't care about my career." Jane retorts quickly her voice deep and her eyes intently studying Maura's.

Jane watches as the cogs in Maura's head turn, as she wracks her brain wondering if she is reading these signals right. Maura who has always struggled with social cues, sarcasm and jokes and can't quite tell if Jane is saying what she thinks Jane is trying to say without really saying it. This is one moment she does not want to get it wrong.

"I'm not sure I understand Jane."

Jane bites her lower lip and turns her head away, "Never mind, It doesn't matter."

"No," Maura pleads, "Please Jane. I want to understand. I really do. More than...more than anything in the world."

Jane turns back to Maura wondering if the fear that is mingling with sincerity in Maura's voice is what she thinks it is. If Maura wants her to say what neither of them have said, because, like Jane, Maura has been afraid of ruining their relationship if one of them is wrong.

Jane leans forward, closer to Maura, feeling the heat radiating off her body, the heat that is probably going to kill them.

"Maur- I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you make coffee. I love it when you talk the pants off everyone in the room. I love that you're so smart. I love how I feel when I'm around you. I don't want that to stop...ever."

Maura is now quite sure Jane is delirious, "Sweetheart, that won't stop when we stop working together. You'll always be a part of my life."

Jane huffs and turns away again leaning back against the hot steel wall, "Yeah right." She growls deeply trying to lick her dry lips but realizing there is not much saliva left in her mouth.

Maura reaches up and touches Jane's cheek softly and Jane presses her hot moist face against Maura's hand. "Jane, until I met you I wasn't really living. You think I want that to end."

Jane tries to swallow but her throat is too dry.

"Do you ever want more?"

It's Maura's turn to try and swallow. Unless she is reading it really wrong. And she could be. But in truth, if she is reading it wrong and Jane doesn't want to be her friend anymore, that is pretty much how their friendship will end when Jane moves and starts her new job and gets new friends that are better than Maura, maybe find love in the arms of a co-worker.

"Sometimes." Maura whispers licking her dry lips. When she looks up Jane's eye's are trained on her lips and after a few minutes they flicker to her chest before returning to Maura's eyes again.

"Me too." Jane whispers, "This is really crappy timing then."

"Yes it is. Possibly the worst in history." Maura laughs softly causing Jane to laugh with her.

A silent comfortable moment passes between them.

"I think I first knew when you fixed my broken nose. You're the only person that would notice something like that and think it was more important than the case."

Maura leans forward so their foreheads are touching "I always saw you Jane."

"I think you're the only one who did. You knew when I was having nightmares and wasn't looking after myself. You took my Ma into your guest house. You looked after me when I shot myself. You made a video of how awesome I was when those people tried to make me look bad. You brought me a couch..." Jane holds in a sob so she can carry on, "...You're such a good caring person and I never did anything nice for you. I'm such a selfish crappy friend. And now I am getting you dead as well."

Maura turns to look at Jane, eyebrows raised in surprise, "Seriously Jane? You have no idea what an amazing friend you are. You're the only person that accepts me exactly as I am. You loaned me your family and friends. You saved my life even when I was mad at you for shooting my father. And when all the guys I dated tried to kill me you saved me. Protected me when I was in prison...and...and you have always been there for me. You, Jane, are the very best part of me."

Jane turns her head so her lips graze Maura's temple, a smile on her face, "I am so happy about that," she breathes before leaving a lingering kiss on the hot skin, "I hope you're not just saying that because of all the nice things _I_ said and because we are going to die."

"We aren't going to die Jane."

"It's just too hot and the air hurts to breathe." Jane squints her eyes closed in pain as her throat burns. She feels pain as the skin of her eyelids presses together. Her eyes feel so dry that it's like sandpaper to blink.

"Just stay calm Jane, they will find us soon."

They sit in silence a bit longer, literally feeling their blood coagulate and their organs scream at them for water.

Jane looks at Maura sadly, "Everything is so clear now. I can see it all. Colors, thoughts. And your eyes are so green Maura."

"You're not sweating anymore." Maura responds sadly knowing that it will be all downhill from here and she is powerless to do anything to stop it.

"I know." Jane wobbles trying to stay vertical as nausea floods her body, "I'm burning."

"Don't leave me Jane, stay with me, please." Maura begs

Jane smiles and closes her eyes her head beginning to fall forward as unconsciousness tries to take her

"Stay awake Jane, you have to stay awake. Just a little bit longer."

"They aren't coming Maura. I fucked up. I killed us." Jane keeps her eyes closed, "I want to lie down. Sooo hot. Feeellll siiiickkk." She mumbles softly as her tongue and lips feel swollen and are extremely hard to work properly. She tries to push Maura off her so she can lie down but she is too weak to move.

"Jane look at me. Jane please look at me." Maura whispers.

Jane's eyes's snap open and she looks at Maura sadly.

"That's my girl. Just stay with me Jane. I can't live without you remember."

"That was my line." Jane murmurs struggling to stay coherent as everything around her begins to spin forcing her to close her eyes again

"It's both our lines." Maura whispers, "And I love your smile too Jane. And the way you look at me. I love your heart, your friendship...I love _you_ , Jane."

Jane sighs out a contented sigh, "I know." her dimples appear and then disappear as quickly as they came. Maura sighs and leans her face against Jane's shoulder.

Jane opens her eyes again. And the moisture off her upper lip slides into her mouth.

"The walls are wet Maur. Maybe we should lick them."

"Jane?" Maura chokes out her voice riddled with fear, she would cry buy she can't, there is not enough water left in her body. She reaches up and strokes Jane's cheek and feels the heat radiating off on her cheek and how wet her hairline is.

"Why don't we lick our bodies? It's water, like the ocean. Salty. Can you taste it? I taste the ocean. I wish we were there."

"Jane please don't. Stay with me. I'm right here." Maura places both hands on either side of Jane's face trying to force Jane to focus but her eyes seem lost somewhere far away and everything is becoming blurry to Maura and she puts her head against Jane's heart.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Maur."

Maura's head slowly slips down onto Jane's lap.

A minute passes in silence.

"Maura, can you feel that? I feel the ocean."

The air inside the container changes, starts to flow like a light breeze.

"No." Maura responds faintly, "It's air Jane. Breathe."

Jane's eye's snap open and she see's the container doors slowly opening and a cool breeze rushes through them instantly caressing her hot skin, "Air."

She feels the moisture on her clothing start to cool and her skin feels like it's being kissed my a million fireflies.

"Maura, it's air."

Jane licks her lips which are starting to tingle and squints at the two blurry figures standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God, Janie, are you ok?"

It's Frankies voice but she can't answer, she just blinks slowly at him as he moves towards her.

"We need an ambulance." She hears Korsak say.

She feels Frankie pull her up straight and hold her

"Save Maura," Jane whispers, "Maura first."

She feels Frankie's hands on her shoulders, "You're burning up. Drink this"

Jane feels the tip of the water bottle touch her lips and water squirt into her mouth, it's cold and wet and most of it she can't swallow.

"Stop," she tries to fight Frankie off "Not me...save Maura," she whispers weakly, "Maura first."

Frankie looks at her puzzled, "Maura isn't here Jane. Please drink this."

"Maura?" Jane repeats confused at his response but still struggling to stay conscious.

She feels Frankies hand on her back and its so cold it jolts her back to reality.

"Maura is on her way Jane. But she isn't here yet" Frankie says again.

Jane looks down at her lap to find it empty. She looks beside her but no one is there.

"Maura?" She whispers as her head wobbles slightly again then her body slumps against Frankie's shoulder. He is so cool she tries to press her entire body into him and soak in the coolness.

Frankie tries to move her to stand but she groans so loudly he is afraid he hurt her and pulls away and Jane's body slides down the wall and onto the bench.

Her head was pounding before but the moment she is lying horizontal the nausea is so strong that she throws up the entire liquid content of her stomach.

"Nooo Jane." A female voice yells at her but its muffled and sounds upset or angry. She decides it doesn't matter anymore, everything is too heavy and painful.

She feels hands on her forcing her to sit up. She tries but can't hold her head up or open her eye's.

"Jane it's Maura. Hold on, ok." The voice breaks but it sounds like Maura and Jane feels a little better now.

She tries to speak but can't. She feels water being poured over her face, shoulders and chest. It feels like a soft silk robe grazing her skin. She feels water against her lips again and she tries to swallow but her throat still burns and it dribbles back out. She feels a hand on her forehead that is cool like ice.

And then she feels skin against her cheek and cool pressure around her back pressing her cold wet tank top against her skin.

"No no no" Maura whispers against her ear holding back tears.

"Murrrr." Jane mumbles despite the skin on her lips sticking together.

Maura looks up at Frankie and he see's pure fear in her face as she holds onto Jane.

"Frankie get her in the car now. We don't have time to wait for the ambulance."

Frankie looks at Korsak who has his ear still pressed against his phone, "Go Frankie. I'll stay."

"Why aren't you coming?" Frankie asks as he picks Jane up swiftly in his arms.

Korsak glances at the almost lifeless body in his arms, "Because, if she doesn't survive, this will be a crime scene."

Frankies face scrunches up in panic and he turns and runs towards his car putting Jane in the back as Maura holds the door open for them. Then he climbs in the drivers seat and speeds away as Maura fiddles with his air conditioning in the front passenger seat. She turns to look over her shoulder at Jane every few seconds. She is not moving. "Faster." She begs Frankie then begins to climb between the seats to get to Jane, kneeing Frankie in the side of his head twice as she squeezes herself between the seats. She drags Jane's tank top up her body and pulls it off and then pours cool water over Jane's stomach and neck and then tries to get Jane to drink some but she is like a drowning victim and the water spurts out of her lips as she convulses against it.

Maura pulls out her phone and calls ahead to the hospital telling them to meet her in the carpark with a gurney and an IV.

Frankie swerves through the red light and around the next corner his sirens blaring.

"Almost there Jane. Hold on." She begs

"You..." Jane tries

"Shhh, don't speak." Maura says softly brushing the slick hair off Jane's forehead and noticing that color is slowly returning to Jane's pale face.

"You...saved me." Jane finishes weakly

A tear falls down Maura's cheek as she watches Jane fighting her way out of slipping into a coma.

"You're going to be just fine sweetheart."

The hospital staff are en mass in the carpark and as soon as the tires stop squealing they have Jane out of the car in seconds and are wheeling her towards the entrance doors while inserting an IV line of fluids into her arm with the skill only nurses posses. Maura watches from the back of the car trying to catch her breath. She knows Jane is in the best hands possible, she just hopes there will be no long term damage to Jane's internal organs and brain.

* * *

Jane wakes some hours later and the first word on her lips is 'water'.

Maura smiles as she puts the striped straw between Jane's chapped lips in total awe of how the human body instinctively knows exactly what it needs even if it has no idea where it is or why. Jane sips slowly, her eyes still closed, and slowly she moves her fingers to the cup she is drinking from grazing Maura's hands and then holding onto both. She is like a toddler the way she holds it weakly, her hands stiff and clenched like they hurt. After she finishes drinking she lets go and her hands fall to her sides. She forces her eyelids open and is pleasantly surprised that the burning sensation is gone. Maura still looks slightly blurry but everytime Jane blinks her world gets clearer.

"Hi" Maura says with a smile

"Maur?" Jane whispers hoarsely

"Yes sweetheart, I'm right here. You are just fine now."

"You saved me Maur." Jane whispers wishing she could speak faster than she is. Maura sits patiently as each word reaches her ears slowly but steadily, just grateful Jane is speaking at all. She thinks back to the car ride and seeing Jane bouncing around in the back of the car like a lifeless doll, the color completely drained from her face and her clothing soaked in cold sweat. She remembers as she climbed into the back how Jane had smelled like salt and a white residue powdered her cheeks and neck, she remembered how she knew water wasn't enough to replace all the minerals Jane had sweated out and wondered if it was a mistake not waiting for the ambulance. She recalls clearly how her heart had pounded as she imagined what it would be like if her friend didn't make it.

She looks at Jane's face now, still slightly paler than usual but her lips are a normal color and her eyes are alive and sparkling.

"You almost died too."

Maura doesn't understand but is sure it doesn't matter, she lifts Jane's hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles. "We are both just fine Jane."

"You said you loved me."

"I do. Very much."

Jane studies Maura's face a moment. The panic from earlier is gone. They aren't dying now. They aren't saying their final goodbyes to each other. And Maura's tone is different than earlier. Jane frowns trying to clarify what happened in her mind but it's hazy and confusing.

"Who saved you?" Jane questions hoping the answer will fill in the missing gap where Maura had disappeared as the doors opened.

"What do you mean Jane."

Maura's face is soft and sincere. Her forehead crinkled a little with confusion and maybe worry.

Jane reaches for the water again and Maura helps her drink some more.

When Jane looks back at Maura she see's the same loving gentle look that she saw when they were both trapped, "You were trapped with me in there."

And then Maura understands, understands that Jane imagined they were together in there, understands why Jane thinks Maura saved her.

"We talked." Jane whispers and Maura feels her heart pounding heavily in her chest and realizes she is hanging on every word.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jane says with a soft dimpled smile.

Maura smiles back and reaches her fingers up to stroke Jane's hairline softly, "You are going to stay with me forever huh."

"That's the plan." Jane says as her eye's flicker over Maura's features searching for certainty.

"I love it." Maura says as she leans down and kisses Jane's cheek softly.


End file.
